Electric vehicles, hybrid-electric vehicles, plug-in hybrid-electric vehicles and electric vehicles typically include a high-voltage traction battery, or multiple traction batteries, that are physically larger than conventional vehicle batteries. Their size makes it difficult to mount them in the engine compartment of the vehicle, so they usually are mounted elsewhere in the vehicle. When they are mounted in the vehicle passenger compartment, available space for vehicle passengers or luggage is reduced.